Bloodline of the Last Namikaze
by Dark Insomniacs
Summary: Naruto has had a terrible childhood so what if he activated a thought to be lost Bloodline of the Namikaze. What of his Uzumaki heritage. With these he will change the world. NarutoxHarem. Please remember to review for faster updates! AU
1. The Incident

Hey everybody this is the newly formatted Chapter 1 for _Bloodline of the Last Namikaze_. I have hopefully made it easier to read and follow along with some minor changes to the story that should enhance the overall story. I will also be doing this to Chapter 2 soon. **I have set a poll on my profile, just click on it to vote for the 5 girls you want in the harem.****Vote often and I will pick the top 10-15 girls for the Harem.**

_**Written by: Mr. M (Dark Insomniacs)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything that Involves Naruto but I can dream.

(**Bold **= Kyuubi speaking)

(_Italics_ = Narrator talking)

(Regular font = Naruto talking or specified characters)

**Chapter 1:** **The Incident **

_There was yelling coming from the darken streets of Konoha as a light could be seen searching for something in the dark abyss which is the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As we zoom in to find what the disturbance is we see a boy of only 5 years old being chased by a bunch of angry villagers yelling things at the young child as he tries to get away from the unruly mob. He seems to be limping and he has dried blood and dirt in his blonde hair and scratches all over his body tattered clothes if they could still be called that (but were more like rags). _

_As he approaches a dark alley and runs into hide from the mob breathing hard and trying to slow down his breathing so no one will hear his gasps for breath. He looks out into the streets and sees the mob run by him and lets the breath he didn't know he was holding out right as the last villager was passing by._

"The Demon he's over here let's kill him before he gets away!" _Shouted the crazed villager._

_The blonde looked up at the man with a look of horror on his face. That's when he realized he wasn't going to get away this year he only hoped they would let him live._

_Yes, this happens every year on the day the Village Hidden in the Leaves celebrates their greatest triumph the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that attacked the village 5 years ago and was defeated by the hero of Konoha the great Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. This day also has another significance for a certain dirty blonde headed boy it was his birthday October 10th and he had just turned 5 years old. Like every year since he was thrown out of the orphanage he was chased and beaten to within an inch of his life. Because he had no parents to hold him no one to love him he was all alone in every sense of the word._

"Your time has come Demon!" _Shouted an enraged voice along with other voices that could be heard behind the man shouting the same things._

"You took away my family and friends you murder!" _Shouted a crazed woman in the front of the mob._

_The young child inched in to a corner as he knew he was caught. When he reached the corner he did what any 5 year old child would do he cried but, no one would hear his tears of fright or tell him it __would be alright because it most certainly will not be alright it never was. As the child cried his eyes out the villagers crept closer and closer till they were standing over the boy._

"Why are you doing this to me I haven't done anything to you please don't hurt me anymore!" _Yelled out the small child between his sobs and tears and prayed that the villagers weren't going to do what he thought they were planning._

_The boys words fell on deaf ears as the villagers started to beat and stab the child with whatever they had on their person glass bottles, kunai, daggers, and many other objects as the child cried out in pain._

_During this a man stood above the crowd looking down from behind his mask battling within himself whether to help the boy or not. Now this man was not some simple minded as the villages he knew the difference between a sealing scroll and the kunai that the scroll contains. But in the back of his mind he just couldn't stop seeing the demon being beaten and not a child but, he knew did down inside the villagers were just beating a defenseless child who right now really needed his protection. _

"Why can't I help this child he did kill my friends and sensei; No, the fox killed my friends and sensei not this poor child shit I have to do something!" _Shouted the man within his head._

_Now he knew if he did act the crowd of angry villagers would stop instantly because he is a member of the special forces of the Leaf Village the best of the best the ANBU and a Captain at that. He knew the child was most likely dead already but he could take no more of this disgusting scene he leaped into action. A whistle was heard from above the villagers as Anbu encircled the tops of the buildings ready to strike . The Anbu then spoke in a voice that held no room for argument._

"Leave the child alone or be slaughtered you pieces of shit!" _Shouted the masked Anbu Captain releasing a large amount of killing intent at the crowd of villagers._

_As the crowd heard this and felt the killing intent they froze in their places as they looked up at the Anbu agent in a Dog faced Anbu mask. Many in the crowd had heard stories of this young Anbu Captain and knew he meant business and would not hesitate to kill them all for breaking the Third Hokage's law of forbidding them of speaking of the demon in the child. The crowd slowly backed away from the child and started yelling things towards the child and Anbu._

"It's a killer and the demon must die for its sins!" _Shouted the crowd as they continue to back away from the body of the child._

_Now by this point the Dog masked Anbu Captain had enough of this foolishness._

"QUIET FOOLS OR THOSE WORDS WILL BE YOUR LAST!" _Screamed the Dog masked Anbu in a dark and angry tone._

_The crowd was so quiet that you could hear an animal knock over a trash can from across the village._

"GO HOME OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR HOMES AGAIN!" _Was the last words shouted to the crowd._

_The crowd of villagers quickly dispersed and running footsteps could be heard leaving the scene of what looked like a horrible murder scene from a movie. When the steps could no longer be heard a __voice rang out from the shadows._

"Dog get Naruto as quickly and as careful as possible to the hospital!" _ Ordered the Third Hokage as all the Anbu looked up and out of the shadows appeared the Third Hokage or as some call the "Professor"_ _who approached the scene in his battle attire._

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" _Shouted the Dog Anbu._

_As the Dog Anbu and the rest of those present looked over at the body of the small child they saw a bloody beaten child who was barely breathing and the look on the aged Hokage's face was one of sadness and anger at those who had hurt the little blonde child because of their own foolishness of not knowing the difference between a container and what is held within said container. It hurt the Hokage even more because he thought of the child as a grandson with this thought a tear slid down the cheek of the aged leader. _

_As the Hokage looked up he watched the Dog Anbu rush as fast as possible to get the child to the hospital and try to save his life. __As the young Anbu Captain landed in front of the hospital with the lifeless boy in his arms __a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the blond child. He knew he could have stopped it sooner but his stubbornness kept him from acting and now an innocent child may die because of his short sightedness._

_As he entered the hospital a nurse rushed over to him but once she got a look at who was in his arms she walked away as if nothing was needed of her. That was it this child will get help if he had to threaten to kill everyone in this fucking hospital the Anbu thought to himself. A second later a doctor walked up to the Anbu he had a sad face he took the boy out of the Anbu's arms._

"I will do everything in my power to save the child." _Stated the doctor as he walked towards a room with Naruto in his arms. _

_The Third Hokage walked in at that very moment and saw the boy in the doctors arms and put a hand on the Dog Anbu's shoulder._

"He will help him trust me." _Spoke the wise Hokage to his Anbu._

_People walked in and out of the waiting room and looked on with a look of shock as they saw two of the strongest shinobi the village has ever known sitting in the waiting room with their heads down in their hands. It had been hours and no word on the blond boy that the Third had seen as a grandson. The Anbu still sat their without moving at all as he blamed himself for the child condition. When the two were about to ask the doctor who had taken back the boy came out with a grim look upon his face as he looked in the face of the most powerful man in the village and a Anbu Captain._

"The boy is in very critical condition and his mind was overloaded from the pain he went through and has almost shutdown completely. He is currently in a coma that he most likely will never awaken from. I am sorry we have done everything we can the cuts and gashes have all healed by some miracle and he has been cleaned up so no infections will occur but, the condition he was in when he arrived would have killed all but the strongest adults. This child must be incredible strong to have lived this long I just hope he is strong enough to make it through the coma and doesn't pass away. I will take you to see him but I must tell you it is a very sad sight and even after seeing things that are gruesome being a doctor it is hard for me to see him." _Spoke the doctor to the Hokage and the Dog masked Anbu._

_With this the two powerful men walked down to a room in complete quiet till they reached one with beeping machines and sounds of air helping the boy to keep breathing. The scene in front of the men brought them to tears as the boy lay motionless on the hospital bed with a pale look upon his skin. The two men set down next to the bed and the Anbu Captain looked over at the old Hokage in which the Hokage just nodded his head slightly. With that the Anbu code named Dog took off his mask to reveal the copy ninja and holder of the Sharingan Kakashi Hatake. They sat there not saying anything but both feeling very responsible for the condition that the usual blond ball of energy was in._

_The Hokage was upset for allowing people to hurt such an innocent child especially one he cared a great deal for and, Kakashi for not doing anything sooner he had many regrets in life and he hoped that he could atone for this one. With all the silence in the room all the sounds of the hospital equipment made the men fall deeper and deeper into a state of depression. Both had been there since the last night and were told to head home by the nurses. The Hokage still had a village in which to run even if the villagers were in his opinion blinded by fear and for lack of a better word stupid. The nurse promised to keep the Hokage informed of the boy's condition but, before they left he looked at Kakashi who had put back on his Dog mask._

"Set two men you trust to watch over Naruto and if anything happens to him let them know it's their heads and yours." _Spoke the Hokage in a very anger tone as he left Naruto's hospital room._

"Hai!" _Spoke the now masked Kakashi._

_With a whistle in front of Kakashi stood two other Anbu who appeared kneeling in front of the masked Kakashi._

"Guard the boy and if even a scratch is put on him I'll kill you myself." _Spoke Kakashi to the two Anbu's._

"Hai!" _Spoke the two Anbu's._

_Now Kakashi was usually very laid back but to him this was a mission and he took them very seriously and his subordinates knew not to question him after an order was given. With that they stepped out to guard the door and Kakashi was gone in a flash worrying about the blond with a thought on his mind._

"Naruto I hope you can forgive me." _Thought Kakashi._

**A/N: **This is the revised chapter 1 please let me know what you think of the changes and like always **please read and review**. **Don't forget to cast your vote for the harem on the top of my profile.** I hope to get all readers to enjoy this story I want to show with hard work and determination all dreams are possible and when push comes to shove you never lose hope in yourself. Chapters will probably come out at all different times for a time to build a base to the story and of course Naruto's Bloodline will be introduced soon.

**Thank You,**

**Mr. M (Dark Insomniacs) **


	2. Chains Broken

Well here is the second chapter rewrite and update that I promised. I have been able to spend more time writing and fixing issues with my stories as of late so I hope these changes make you want more. **I have set a poll on my profile, just click on it to vote for the 5 girls you want in the harem. Vote often and I will pick the top 10-15 girls for the Harem.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own Naruto but if I did he would be smart as hell.**_

_**Written by: Mr. M (Dark Insomniacs)**_

(**Bold **= Kyuubi speaking)

(_Italics_ = Narrator talking)

(Regular font = Naruto talking or specified characters)

**Chapter 2:** **Chains Broken**

_The Hokage sat in his office as he read the report about Naruto's condition; which only depressed him __even more. It seems that the boy had not shown any signs of coming out of his coma and it had been over a month since he was brought to the hospital. The old Hokage was just one of those grieving for the boy, as word spread of the Kyuubi brats demise, cheers could be heard as the village celebrated the child's current state. Along with the old Hokage, a few others visited Naruto daily: the family that owned the ramen stand that Naruto loved so much and Kakashi visited every night. You could often find Kakashi sleeping in the chair next to the boy in the morning as nurses checked his vitals. Kakashi's reactions every morning were the same_:_ he asked if there was any changes in the young blond and every morning he received the same answer and that was none._

_**(INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND)**_

_Naruto woke up and was in a dark damp sewer where he could not remember what happened and for some reason he thought that was a good thing. He slowly sat up and got to his feet as he started to walk down what seemed to be an endless hall that had what looked like red, yellow, and blue pipes running along the ceiling into the pitch black hallway. As Naruto traveled the length of the hall he came to a giant room. As he walked into the center of the room he could see what looked like two giant golden gates held together by a paper that just said "Seal". As Naruto stares at the gates he feels very uneasy about them as if something of great power lays beyond the golden gates. As Naruto reached the gates,he heard a sinister laugh._

"**HaHaHaHa, you finally came to see me." **_Spoke a voice to Naruto through behind the giant gates._

_Naruto looks on as two giant eyes open that look like fox eyes. Then as he got closer, the creature moves towards the gate so Naruto can see the true form of power. Naruto looks on in awe as a ten story fox with crimson fur and nine crimson tails looks down at him and bares it's razor- sharp teeth at the now frighten five year old._

"Who are you?" _Asked Naruto with fear in his voice._

"**I am fear. I am power. I am the Great Demon Lord, the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi no Youko." **_Spoke the Kyuubi from behind the large gates._

_Narutostares at the fox and cannot believe that here was the fox that the fourth Hokage had killed right in front of him. Naruto looks up at the fox confused._

"Am I dead?" _Asked a Naruto who wasn't sure he wanted the answer to his question._

"I guess I would have to be since the Fourth Hokage killed you, those damn villagers, I never did a thing to them, why did they do it?" _Spoke Naruto out loud._

_The fox looked at Naruto perplexed._

"**Surely he knows that I am sealed within him, if not, this might be hard to explain to the child." **_Thought the Kyuubi to itself._

"**Child, you are not dead, I can assure you of that." **_Spoke the Kyuubi in a way to eliminate any doubt from the young blonde._

"Then where am I?" _Asked Naruto to the Kyuubi._

"**You are in your mind. You need to know a few things before we go any further, Naruto." **_Replied the Kyuubi to Naruto._

_To say, the boy is shocked is an understatement; all he could manage to do is nod in an okay fashion._

"**HaHaHaHa!" **_Laughed the Kyuubi at the young child's expression._

"**Naruto I will not harm you; would it be easier to talk if I took my human form?" **_Asked the Kyuubi to Naruto._

Again, the boy _just stares and nods in a okay fashion. A blinding light appears in the cage, as it fades, Naruto can see a beautiful red-headed women standing about 5ft. 8ins. with red eyes, slits for pupils and fox ears, and with nine fox tails waving behind her. She is wearing a crimson kimono which shows off her DD sized bust with a black sash across her waist. She stands at the gate looking at the young boy who now had a slight blush on his face and smiles._

"**Naruto please believe me when I say I never meant to attack this village. I was controlled by an evil man who's hatred for the leaf village knew no boundaries. I have been asleep since I was sealed into you as a baby but, because of the beating you took it finally woke me from my sleep." **_Spoke the Kyuubi to Naruto._

_Naruto looks up at her and asks the only question on his young mind._

"Are you the reason the whole village hates me?" _Asked a down trodden Naruto to the Kyuubi._

_The fox women looks down with a sad expression on her face._

"**Yes Naruto, I am the reason the villagers try to kill you and have hatred toward you. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, but I would like to make it up to you if you would let me?" **_Responded the Red-headed Vixen._

"What do you mean? I already have forgiven you and besides that, what could you do when your locked up in my mind?" _Questioned Naruto to Kyuubi._

"**Well, that's exactly why I can help you for I can morph your DNA your body structure and, in your case, awaken your Kekki-Genkai." **_Responded the Kyuubi._

"What! I have a Kekki-Genkai?" _Shouted an exuberant Naruto._

"**Yes, you do. It is one of the oldest and, in fact, it has not been seen in the last 10,000 years and I can awaken it for you. The only bad part about your bloodline is that I have no idea what will happen and how it may change you. The Uzumaki's bloodline morphs every generation so the form is always changing to better adapt to the world around the individual that holds it. I can read your DNA to tell you the basics of its powers, but beyond that, we will have to look for information when you wake up." **_Answered the Kyuubi._

"That's sounds great Kyuubi-chan (_fox women blushes at the suffix_). But how long will it take to unlock my bloodline and morph my body to make it stronger. What can you tell me about the bloodline I have." _Asked Naruto to the sexy Vixen._

"**Well, there is good news and bad news to the first question; for it could take days, months, or even years to unlock the bloodline you hold due to it not being seen in thousands of years and, as far as how long it will take, well at least 6 -7 years to complete everything we must due." **_Responded Kyuubi to Naruto._

_Naruto was very disappointed because by the time he would wake up his academy class will be in the final year and he would not be able to be a ninja because he would not have any training._

"So what good is it to have a bloodline, if your not going to be able to be a ninja? So what's the point if I won't wake up in time for the academy and cannot train and get stronger to become a ninja?" _Asked Naruto to the Kyuubi._

"**Calm down Naruto-kun (**_now it was Naruto's turn to blush_**) what do you think we will be doing while you are here. You will be training and not just by anyone, but by me and a few others that I think will make you smile." **_Responded the Kyuubi to Naruto._

_At this point, Naruto's frown turns into a smile, and unfortunately, to turn right back into a frown and at this, the Kyuubi looks at him confusion._

"**Why do you seem down Naruto-kun?" **_Asked Kyuubi to Naruto._

"Well, it is cool to be able to train in the ways of the ninja by you and as you said a few others, but what about my body? I will not have the muscles or physical strength to perform them outside of my mind." _Responded Naruto to Kyuubi._

"**You're not as dumb as many think you are, but after you are done here; you will not be smarter but stronger than any other ninja before, I guarantee it. Like I said before, I will make your body strong and your muscles grow just as if you were doing the training outside your mind scape." **_Answered the Kyuubi to Naruto problem._

_With this new information, Naruto was as happy as he could be, but he still wished he knew what his bloodline does._

"Kyuubi-chan, what can you tell me about my bloodline?"_ Asked Naruto to the Kyuubi._

"**_Well, after checking your _DNA, I can tell you that you can form some kind of wings, your eye sight becomes enhanced, your skin and bones become tougher and your mind becomes sharper, but to what degree these changes are; we will have to wait and see. I have begun unlocking your bloodline and enhancing your body. It's time to start your training and we will cover all forms of the ninja art. We will start by unlocking your chakra and then move on to control. You will have different teachers depending on the art being learned and before you ask, I may be thousands of years old, but I never had to use chakra and a few other things you ninjas use; so that's why we will get others to teach some of their lessons plus different views that will help you learn what works for you and what doesn't. So, are you ready to say good bye to the Naruto, the civilian, and say hello to Naruto, the Ninja Kitsune." **_Answered the Kyuubi to Naruto._

"YEAH!" _Responded Naruto to the Kyuubi's statement._

_**A/N: **Okay peoples here is the rewritten and updated Chapter 2 Chains Broken what did you think? Well let me know and please review and vote on the harem on my profile._


	3. Awakening

Hey guys and gals, sorry for the super long wait but the last few months have been trying to say the least. I lost my uncle May 26, 2010, after he was ill for numerous years. He was a veteran of Vietnam who served 2 tours of duty and was like a second father, brother, and uncle all in one. He will be missed by all for his heart and his wisdom. R.I.P. Uncle Gilbert. US ARMY. Now onto other information **I have set a poll on my profile, just click on it to vote for the 5 girls you want in the harem.****Vote often and I will pick the top 10-15 girls for the Harem.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto and if I did the chapters would be longer and Naruto would have addressed Hinata's feelings by now.

(**Bold **= Kyuubi speaking)

(_Italics_ = Narrator talking)

(Regular font = Naruto talking or specified characters)

**Chapter 3:** **Awakening **

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, I know you have told me about my Uzumaki bloodline but who did I get it from? Was it from my mom or dad and do you know who they were?" _Asked Naruto._

"**Naruto-kun, I do know who your parents were and the Uzumaki bloodline comes from your mother." **_Responds the Kyuubi._

"Okay, so if you know who my mom and dad are; can you tell me. I have asked the old man many times but every time he tells me he cannot tell me for my parents had many enemies." "He also told me when I was older he would tell me. I need to know Kyuubi-chan so I feel like I'm a part of something and not so alone, so if you know them please tell me and help me be not so lonely." _Naruto asked as he stares up to Kyuubi who is almost in tears from what Naruto has said._

"**Naruto-kun, if I tell you and that is if, you can not tell anyone until we take out a few people within Konoha who would seek to harm you." **_The Kyuubi responds to Naruto._

"I promise I will not tell a soul their identities until I have removed the harm from those in Konoha." _As Naruto says this, the fox contemplates telling Naruto his heritage._

"**Fine Naruto-kun, but if you tell I will stop talking to you." "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze or as you know him as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha."**_ Replies the Kyuubi._

_Naruto is shocked as he hears who his parents are and realizes if they were alive his life would be the exact opposite of what it is now. Instead of loneliness he would have a family and instead of being hated he would be loved. As Naruto continues to think about the information he has just heard; the Kyuubi is worried that Naruto did not take the news of his parents well._

"Kyuubi-chan, if my dad was the Fourth Hokage that means he was the one that sealed you into me and left me alone and if that is how he died then where is my mother?" _Asked a very emotional Naruto._

"**Naruto-kun, I know it is hard to understand why your father did what he did, but he had no choice in the matter and as far as your mother's location; I have no idea I only saw her for a brief time before I was sealed kissing your Father goodbye. After that, they both kissed you and then everything went blank." "Sorry Naruto-kun, but I do not know what became of your mother. We will find out when you awaken." **_Spoke the Kyuubi._

_Naruto had tears streaming down his face from everything he has learned. He was a wreak and he could not stop the thoughts in his head that told him that his mother had abandoned him; thinking him a demon like the rest of the village._

"Kyuubi-chan, do y... do you think my mother hates me because of having you sealed inside of me?" _Asked a Naruto with fear in his eyes of the answer._

_The Kyuubi gave Naruto a look of sadness for all the poor boy has been through and all he will go through in the future._

"**Naruto-kun, your mother gave you a kiss right before the sealing; the look in her eye was one of love not hate. We will find out what happened to her I promise." **_Spoke the Kyuubi._

"Thank you Kyuubi-chan. It is nice to have someone be there for me and it helps with the loneliness." "I have another question for you, why did you attack the village to begin with?" _Asked a inquisitive Naruto._

_At this question, the Kyuubi looked slightly worried and startled. _

"**Naruto-kun, I...I...I really do not wish to discuss that right now but know that I did not mean to destroy your life and family and for that I am sorry." **_Stated the Kyuubi._

"You have to understand, I need to know why to help me settle the conflict in me that says I should hate you when I can tell it was someone or something that made all this happen to not just me but you as well." _Replied a pleading Naruto._

_The Kyuubi went and started to walk around the cage just looking around trying to think of what to do when it hit her._

"**Naruto-kun, I will tell you but first will you make my living conditions more comfortable?" **_Questioned the Kyuubi._

_Naruto looked at the women a little confused as to what she meant by her request._

"What do you mean more comfortable living conditions?" _Asked a confused Naruto._

"**Well you see Naruto-kun this sewer is wet and depressing. I would like a change of scenery." "Do you think you can do that for me?" "All you would have to do is think what you want to appear and your mind scape will morph into it." **_Spoke the Kyuubi._

_Naruto looked up to the beautiful red headed women and could see the pleading in her eyes and the sorrow that filled her for what has occurred through out his life._

"I will do this for you, please just never betray my trust in you." " You said all I have to do is think what I want my mind scape to look like correct?" _Asked Naruto trying to verify what to do._

"**Yes Naruto-kun, that is all you have to do."**_ Replied a happy Kyuubi._

_With the knowledge on how to make the change Naruto shuts his eyes and concentrates on what he wants his mind scape to form into. As Naruto opens his eyes to view the changes to his mind scape; he sees valleys full of wildlife, trees of all types, flowers of every imaginable color, and a beach next to a massive lake with a waterfall falling into it through the clouds. As Naruto continues to look around, he sees a medium size two story home and wrap around porch facing the beach. _

"WOW!" _Is all Naruto can say._

"**OH MY KAMI, it's gorgeous Naruto-kun!" **_Screamed an amazed Kyuubi._

_Right after the Kyuubi screamed, she ran to Naruto and hugged him into her impressive cleavage saying how thankful she was to him._

"**Naruto-kun, since you keep your promise I will keep mine." "You see I did not just one day decide to attack Konoha. I was summoned 35 miles from the North Gates of the Leaf Village." "All I know is one minute I'm walking to my den and smell blood when I see my mother and father's throats slit and them laying dead on the floor of the den." "I Looked around to see what could have done this when I saw a group of shinobi wearing headbands with leaf symbols with scratches through them with blades dripping with the blood of my parents." "After that I ended up looking at one with an orange spiral mask and when I opened my eyes again all I saw was Konoha ninjas attacking me so I defended myself." "I am truly sorry for making your life full of loneliness and pain Naruto-kun." **_Answered the Kyuubi._

"So it was a bunch of missing nins who killed your parents and then somehow you ended up in Fire Country fighting Leaf Shinobis." "I have to ask, do you have any idea who the person in the spiral orange mask was?" _Asked Naruto making sure he understood what the Kyuubi had told him._

_The Kyuubi looked around looking a little afraid to answer the question the young blonde had asked._

"**Yes, I do know who he was, but he is too strong for anyone, especially, if he can control the Queen of Hell with those cursed eyes of his."**

_At this, the Kyuubi's eyes went wide as she caught her slip up and looked to Naruto and saw for the first time of hate in his eye's._

"You mean to tell me the fucking Uchiha are responsible for me being alone all these years!" _Screamed Naruto with his raged building. _

"**Naruto, you have to calm down; your blood pressure and vitals to the outside world are going crazy." "Please Naruto-kun it wasn't all the Uchiha. It was just one man, the ex-leader of the clan, Uchiha Madara. He has unlocked the fabled Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan making him practically immortal." **_Pleaded the Kyuubi to Naruto._

**Hospital Room**

"Hurry get the Hokage because the boy is going into shock and get me 40cc's of penathal!" _Yelled a nurse as she ran around the room trying to help the boy whose heart was beating so fast it felt as if it __would explode and his fever rivaled the temperature of a lava flow._

"Is the Hokage on his way? He may not have much time left and get me as much ice in here as you can; if he dies the Hokage will have our heads!" T_he doctor yells to the nurses from the room._

"What is going on here?"_ Yelled the Hokage as he enters the room along with two of his Anbu Dog and Cat._

"Hokage-sama, the boy was fine one minute and then the next, he started to convulse and then his heart beat started going like it is going to explode and his temperature is off the charts." _Stated the doctor as he talked to the aging Hokage._

_At this news, the Hokage and the Dog masked Anbu's head hung down in sadness since there was really nothing they could do to help the young boy._

**Back in the Mind Scape**

"**Naruto-kun, if you do not calm down you will die. Please calm down, please!" **_Yelled the Kyuubi at her young container._

"I'll kill them all and when I find this Uchiha Madara I will rip out his precious eye and then rip him limb from limb!" _Screamed an out of control Naruto. _

_At seeing Naruto full of rage for avenge his family. For her, it turned the Kyuubi on more then she had ever been in her millennium of life. As This was going on, Naruto, started to convulse again but this time he started to be consumed by a dark void in his mind scape and in the hospital room making all watching stop and stare. _

"**Naruto-kun, whats happening to you? I can't figure it out!" "No, it can't be; it is to early for it to awaken, Naruto-kun, hold on!" **_Yelled the Kyuubi as tears started to slide down her beautiful face._

**The Hospital Room During Events**

"Naruto, what is happening to you?" _Thought Kakashi behind his mask._

"Naruto, please I don't want to loose you. Your like a grandson to me." _Thought the Hokage as he watched with fear in his aged eyes._

_All the doctors and nurses in the room watched in fear and awe of what was happening to the young boy or monster, as some saw him as, as he was being consumed by a dark void._

**Inside the Mind Scape**

_The Kyuubi watched the void swallow Naruto and then it seemed like time just froze. In the void, Naruto looked around in constant pain with his eyes half open from the pain he was in and gritting his teeth._

"Why must I always go through so much pain and why does it feel like my back is tearing itself apart?" _Screamed a pained Naruto._

_After Naruto starts to feel his back being torn at he lets out a scream from these two 3ft. wings of black feathers emerging from Naruto's back. Naruto looked at the wings coming out of his upper back and then moved them in a flapping motion lifting him up in the air for just a moment before crashing down back into darkness. Just as Naruto got back to his feet, his eyes started to burn and his pupil started to take on an eagle eye look but still keeping his blue eyes. Naruto started to look around when a mirror appeared in front of him showing him his new eyes and wings. _

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" "Oh man, they hated me before, now I have wings and these eyes, damn it!" _Yelled a pissed and confused Naruto._

_Naruto looked behind him and saw a heat trail from where he had just came from. He then realizes this must be one of his eye's abilities. After that, his skin starts to itch and burn and Naruto's hands turn to claws so when he scratches it peals the flesh and muscle from the bone. _

"I can't stop. Why can't I stop scratching my flesh. It feels like its on fire. OH MY KAMI IT HURTTTTTTSSSSS!" _Yells out Naruto._

_After Naruto has scratched the skin in one area and moves on; he notices his bones are turning a silver color and his muscles are reforming tighter and in perfect shape and finally the skin reforms in the area giving him a well tan look and the skin that is strong enough to stop a sword slash. When all then bones, muscle, and flesh are replaced and repaired, Naruto grabs his head and lets out a scream that is some how heard in his mind scape and through out Konoha._

"My head feels like it is going to explode; what the fuck is going on with my body?" _Yelled Naruto._

_Naruto's mind suddenly becomes clear and thought becomes easy as if he can understand everything going on, then as if he had been through hell itself he lost consciousness as soon as he hit the dark floor the dark void opened up and dissolved leaving a very different Naruto behind. _

**The Hospital Room**

_Time started again and everyone look as the black void disappeared and at what was left behind._

"Naruto, what has happened to you my boy?" Thought the Hokage.

"No way, he can't be!" Thought a very pissed masked Kakashi.

_The doctors and nurses just stood there looking at Naruto's new form when the room flashed a bright light and when it cleared; Naruto looked as if nothing had happened except for tan skin and defined muscle with some kind of tattoo on his back of black wings. Everyone in the room just stood there thinking the same thing, what the hell just happened?_

"This is now an SSS-ranked village secret, if even one of you say a word about this; you all die. Dog, Cat guard the door. I have to check on something." _Ordered the Hokage._

**Back in The Mind Scape**

_Time started back up in the mind scape, revealing the void receding into nothing and Naruto being left behind in his new form unconsciously and laying down on the ground._

"**Naruto-kun are you okay?" **_Yelled the Kyuubi as she ran over to Naruto's body and took in his changes. _

"**My...My...My...look at what I get. Thank you Kami. You are far to kind."**_ Said the Kyuubi under her breath as she watched Naruto's chest move up and down._

**_A/N: _**_Again sorry for the long wait. Please remember to vote and review. Thank you and until next time._


	4. The Time Has Come!

Looooooooooong time no see and for that I am truly sorry but for all those that have been waiting the time has come. The vote for the harem is over and the girls decided. This chapter is where we see Naruto's new appearance at least what Kyuubi sees. Hopefully the end will make everyone happy.

_**Written by: Mr. M (Dark Insomniacs)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything that Involves Naruto but I can dream.

(**Bold **= Kyuubi speaking)

(_Italics_ = Narrator talking)

(Regular font = Naruto talking or specified characters)

**Chapter 4:** **The Time Has Come! **

_Once the Kyuubi was done drooling over the new Naruto she picked up the now unconscious blonde and brought him to her bed chambers to let him rest comfortably till he awakens. Kyuubi couldn't help but thinking of what the new Naruto looks like and accidentally walked into the door that lead to the hallway. This made the Vixen blush with embarrassment but was relieved that no-one witnessed her mishap although this being Naruto's mind-scape only he would have been able to see her. After getting over her mishap Kyuubi opened the door and headed to the den in her mansion in Naruto's mind-scape._

_While Kyuubi was relaxing in the den outside in the Hospital there was a scene that would make even the Sage of Six Paths scared. Kakashi could not believe that in front of him layed the son of his father figure and sensei Minato Namikaze also know as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. The Third Hokage couldn't look at Kakashi as he had known who the boys parents had been and knew if Kakashi had known he would have taken Naruto in without a second thought but that would raise questions that need not be ask or God forbid answered. At least not yet. _

_Kakashi looked up at the Third Hokage with rage not just at not being told but leaving his sensei's son to such a horrible fate and even watching it happen he was discussed with himself. All this time he could have kept him safe from all the pain he has been through but now he just hopes for the boy to wake up some time just so he can try an atone for his sins against an innocent that he along with the whole village except for a select few have either ignored, kick-out of places, overcharged for goods, and plan out beaten. _

"Why...why...why?" _asked a grief stricken Kakashi to the Hokage._

_The Hokage looked at the floor as he replied to Kakashi._

"I couldn't tell anyone only me and a select few know of the boys heritage if anyone else found out Naruto would have been in great danger along with the rest of the village." _ Replied a somber old Kage. _

"But I was his father's student I should have been there for him to keep him safe from harm not ignore him like the rest to the village!" _Shouted a shacking Kakashi._

"Yes, I know that is the problem what if you did take care of Naruto and people started to wonder why the student of the man who gave his life to save us all would be so close to the as they say "Demon Scum" what would you have me tell them?" Listen I am aware that little Naruto has been through hell because of this village but things could have been even worse although right now it may not seem it but he could have be six feet under now if Iwa found out that their greatest enemy had an offspring and especially a son that is the splitting image of himself." If and when Naruto awakens I will call a meeting to disclose who he really is but right know he would be easy pick-ins for all who want retribution against his father." _said the wise Hokage._

"I understand I just hope he wakes soon so I can finally be there for him like his father and mother would have wanted." _Spoke a focused and rejuvenated Kakashi._

_As the Hokage and Kakashi were talking a certain Vixen was continuing to relax just as she was about to drift of to dream land she heard a voice from be hind her._

"Hey, Kyuubi-chan what do you think of the new look?" _asked a smirking blond._

_Kyuubi just took in all that was the now very mature looking Naruto. Naruto now stood 6 feet even with the same hair style as his father and wearing a pitch black Anbu outfit with gold trim outlining the trimming along the seams. His Armour was made of titanium and chakra absorbing metals and were pitch black with the welded seams painted in the same gold as the other parts of the outfit. He wore pitch black ninja sandals that had the toe covered with titanium and a blade in the bottom of each made of chakra medal the could be brought out if he added chakra to the trigger in the sandal. Naruto on the back of his Anbu vest was a golden Kyuubi outlined in crimson with crimson eyes. Altogether a hunk with his golden hair, blue shimmering eyes, and his golden skin._

"**My Kami Naruto-kun you look so Hot!" **_shouted out the Kyuubi. _

_Naruto after hearing this turned a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous. The Kyuubi realizing she had just shouted out her true feelings turned away red making her fox colored form look pink in comparison. _

"**I'm sorry Naruto-kun I just... well... never mind I just... you look good." ** _said a still embarrassed Vixen._

"Kyuubi-chan there is nothing to be shy about thank you for your honesty even if it was a little blunt but I like that in a person no bullshit strait to the point." _replied Naruto._

_With this the Kyuubi walked over to Naruto grabbed him by his hand and lead him to the dojo to start his training._

_Naruto's training went on in his mind-scape for years while his body changed as a result of said training. Days turned into months turned into years as the Hokage and Kakashi and the rest of the few who cared for the young blonde visited as much as possible until one day it happened._

**10 Years From the Incident**

_A group of people stood in a small highly guarded room in a private wing of the hospital in Konoha celebrating the birthday of one of their special people who was taken from them so long ago with only a body left. It had been 10 years and still nothing not even Tsunade could bring the blonde back and left the village once again. Standing around Naruto's bed was the 3rd Hokage, Kakashi, Ayame, Teuchi, and the Cat Anbu that watched Naruto when he was a newborn._

_They started to sing Happy Birthday to the whisker faced blonde when his body started to glow red and then a blinding light covered the whole room when it receded everyone looked around until they heard a voice most thought they would never hear again. _

"I'm so hungry!" _said a very groggy Naruto._

_Everyone quickly looked at the bed to see a very different looking Naruto. He now stood 6 feet even with the same hair style as his father and wearing a pitch black Anbu outfit with gold trim outlining the trimming along the seams. His Armour was made of titanium and chakra absorbing metals and were pitch black with the welded seams painted in the same gold as the other parts of the outfit. He wore pitch black ninja sandals that had the toe covered with titanium and a blade in the bottom of each made of chakra medal the could be brought out if he added chakra to the trigger in the sandal. Naruto on the back of his Anbu vest was a golden Kyuubi outlined in crimson with crimson eyes. Altogether a hunk with his golden hair, blue shimmering eyes, and his golden skin. The girls in the room covered their noses to stop the blood from coming out and wiped their mouths of the drool that was starting to come out of the sides of their wide open mouths. _

"Yeah jiji how are you?" _said a now more awake Naruto._

"I am fine Naruto-kun it is good to have you back but what has happened to you?" _asked the Hokage._

_Naruto looking around the room then back at the Hokage said _"seal the room I have much to tell all of you if that is okay Hokage-sama?"

_The Hokage looked around giving everyone in the room the don't say shit of what you are about to hear look. All of the people talking a big gulp of air and shaking their head that they would say nothing of what they hear._

"Go ahead Naruto-kun and tell us what has happened to you over the last 10 years." _responded the old Hokage._

"Well it all started when...

**A/N:**_So what do you think? I finally have my muse back for this story and some great ideas for things to come next time Naruto will finally get out of bed and show and tell what he has learned and how. Please review and let me know what you think my other stories will be updating soon so keep an eye out for them peace. _


End file.
